Not like any other
by Ninjacx
Summary: This story is about Ellie and Riley going through school and other things. There is a lot of fluff. Lots of romance.
1. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

 ** _Ellie_**

I woke up with a joint. My body was trembling and sweaty.

"Another bad dream..."

That reoccurring dreams haunts me. The day my mother passed away. In moments like this, I'm allowed to be weak. Allowed to cry. No one will know, no one will bother me about it. I feel my eyes getting watery. A single tear stream its way downward.

I force myself to shake off the horrible images. Slowly getting out of bed, I look around my room. It littered with dirty clothes, paper and last night's dinner. God, it was a mess.

"I'll deal with this later."

I checked the time, 7:30.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!"

I changed quickly into some faded, ripped up jeans, my favorite red t-shirt and my old sneakers. I brushed my auburn hair back into a pony tail. I took a step back and stared in the mirror.

"I guess it's fine... first day of school shouldn't be too bad... right?"

I grabbed my, almost empty, backpack and ran downstairs to my foster dad, Joel Miller. He was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and staring off at the wall. I took a seat at the other side of the table. I looked at Joel and tried to get his attention. Waving a hand in front of his face, he had no reaction.

"Joel?".

Joel snapped out of his daydream,

"Yes? What? What's wrong?".

A little concern, I decided to not push it."Nothing, I'm just gonna head out now, alright?"

I knew about the dearest person to Joel. Sarah, although he doesn't talk about what happened much, I see those old pictures of him and her hanging on the walls. When he smiled all the time. I mean yeah he smiles around me sometimes. But other moments he is in another world.

Joel takes a sip of his coffee, "Yea, go on and be safe. Okay?".

I stood up, "For sure, see you after school."

I ride my bike to school every day. I love feeling the cool breeze against my face. All the wrong in the world shrinks and turn into nothing. I closed my eyes slightly. In my own lala land I drift off into my perfect world. A world where nothing bad happens. A world where I can be myself and be free to wonder.

I open my eyes to see myself heading straight to a curb.

"Ooohh shiiittt!"

I jerked to the left onto the road and went swiftly back into the bike lane.

"Oh shit." I chuckled "Not today!"

I pedaled on until I made it to the front of my new school. Starting at a new school was my idea of torture. More kids to pick on me. Obviously, I'm not a very social person. I'm the kid who sits down with a good comic book or wonders around aimlessly.

Call me nerdy or geeky or whatever. I thank the creators of comics.

I got off my bike once I found a bike rack. Chaining my bike and making sure it's secure, I slowly walked up the stairs.

"God, this seems too grand for me. I dont like it." I whispered under my breathe.

I see a lot of kids all crowded around a bulletin board, there we would get our first period. I looked down at my phone. 7:50

I'll check it once it clears up a bit.

I looked around the campus. It nice, I already found some good spots to lay or sit to read my comics.

I looked at my phone again, 7:55

"Shit, I gotta get going."

I walked to the board and there were only a few kids there. Perfect. I ran up looking for my name.

"Willams... williams... williams... ah-ha"

Found it room 23, luckily when I was walking around the campus I saw the room.

I jogged a bit to make it on time.

- **lunch period-**

Already halfway through the day. My classes are alright, just gotta stay quiet, do the work and I'll be graduating and out of here in no time.

I brought out some comics Joel had bought me. It was about some zombie related thing. Just what I like.

I sat there looking, reading every inch of the front. I couldn't wait to start this bad boy.

Moments later, I heard footsteps shuffling by me. I instinctively looked up. 3 people surrounded me. Two boys and one girl. The two boys looked at me with disgust. The girl in the back looked pissed off at them and didn't seem to want to be there.

I looked back down, just minding my own business.

They suddenly grabbed my comic. I stood up and yelled. "What the fuck man, give it back!"

He laughed,"Shut up kid, this is mine now"

He shoved it in his bag and snickered.

I couldn't just let him have it. Joel would be upset if it got stolen. I don't know what came over me. But in seconds I found myself on top of him punching his stupid face over and over. Blood was spewing everywhere. My knuckles were burning and hurting from all the punches I threw.

Kids began to surround us with their phones out, ready to tape the fight. Shit this was no good. I grabbed his bag and found the comic and ran off. More specifically towards the football stadium. I looked back before I turned a corner and saw the girl, who stood with the idiots, smiling at me. Strange. Whatever, I had to go.

I ran and ran and finally made it.

I sat there. Trembling from the adrenaline. My knuckles were bloodied and bruised. I had to clean this off. I wiped it with my other hand but nothing. The blood only spread. I looked back up, hoping to see a girls restroom. But only saw that girl. That girl who stood with them.

"Nice going new girl, I will never hear the end of this from that idiot." She smiled.

A little on edge, I said ,"Well if that fuck never messed with me, he would've still been fine."

Still smiling she took a seat next to me,"Damn, tough girl aren't you"

I felt strange about this girl. She kept staring at me with those eyes... those light brown eyes. They drew me to her. Why was I feeling this way?

I shook my head,"if you're here to beat me up, just fuck off already."

She looked at my knuckles, and grabbed my hand gently. I winced at the pain. The numbness was going away.

With a soft voice, she said,"Don't you worry, let's go to the bathroom and clean this off."

For some reason I didn't fight her. I didn't say anything. Just obeyed her order. Why was she so nice to me after I punched her friend. Something doesn't seem right. Whatever, I followed her to the bathroom as if I were in a trance. I let her wash off my knuckles slowly and gently. I just stared at her. Her hair tied up in a bun. Her face, dark skinned but yet light. There were freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks.

She was beautiful.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why was I feeling this. I've never felt this way before. Never. Not about anyone. But seeing her... god.. I am falling for her.

She was saying something but I heard nothing. I just watched those beautiful lips move.

She stared back at me. That made me snap back into reality. I looked down at my knuckle it was clean. My skin was tore apart and bruised. But it was clean.

"... just make sure you clean this daily. You don't want this getting infected." She smiled again.

I looked at her,"Thanks... uh-"

"Riley" she interrupted me. "Riley Abel." Her eyes shined so bright.

I couldn't help but smile back,"Ellie, Ellie Williams"

Maybe school wasn't going to be bad after all. First day, and I've already made a friend.

Riley Abel.


	2. These Feelings

**_Riley_**

Its been a couple weeks since school started. Since I met her. I regret that those idiots discided to pick on her but if they never did I would have never met her. Ellie and I planned to hang out at my place for a little bit then maybe going out. Just for fun. I cleaned up my room, did all my chores to get my permission. My mom said that I'm allowed to hang out, I really look forward to this.

 ** _*ding*_**

My mom yelled from the kitchen,"RILEY DOOR!"

My stomach filled with butterflies. God I'm nervous. I ran down stairs and open the door immediately.

Ellie stood there with her backpack and with a dorky smile,"Hey"

A few seconds have passed but I found myself lost in her gleamy eyes,"hey..."

We stood there, staring at one another. Why do I feel compelled to just kiss her. To kiss those perfect pink lips.

Ellie blinked,"uh are we just gonna stand here or.."

I snapped back into reality,"OH. Uh yea" I chuckled with embarrassment,"come in"

Ellie walked in and took in all her surroundings,"Wow, nice place you got here Riley" she turned and smiled to me.

I smiled back,"Yea it is, um mom we're going to be in my room."

No reply.

"I'm not hearing a no."

We ran up the stairs. Ellie right at my heels. We entered my room,"WELCOME, to my lair!!!" I said this with my arms in the air. God I felt like such a dork.

Ellie smiled,"So what do you wanna do?"

"Um, we can play my playstation? You like games?"

She put her stuff down and sat on my bed,"Of course"

I looked at her. Then back at the game, it was in and loaded and ready to play. I sat next to her and handed over the controller.

A few minutes have passed before I realized I have been staring at her. That perfect hair tied up, those perfect green eyes, that scar at her eyebrow, just completes her tough look. Ellie caught me staring. She turned and looked at me. I didn't notice how close we were. I could feel her warm breathe on me.

I grabbed the controller from Ellie hands and set it down on the floor.

Ellie winced. I immediately looked down to see why. I totally forgot her hands were hurt from that day. I look back at her then down to her knuckles. I raised up her hands and gently kissed them. Ellie looked at me in shock. Completely speechless.

"I'm-I'm sorry if-if I made you feel uncomfortable." Jesus why was I stuttering.

Ellie's face relaxed,"No, it's fine, it's more than fine."

She smiled. I kept looking at those lips. I felt myself leaning in. Closing that gap between us. Why was she so beautiful? Why does she make me so weak?

Ellie stood up, her cheeks were red. Embarassment maybe? "I'm sorry I don't think I'm ready for this."

My heart sank. I felt shameful, disappointed, embarassed, stupid. "No, it's okay, it was stupid anyways."

Ellie sat back down next to me but closer than before. "No Riley, it isn't stupid. I feel the same way."

I got those butterflies again,"You do?" I stared at her with wanting eyes. Please let me kiss you.

Ellie looked towards the wall,"Yea of course I do, I just never kissed someone before."

She had a hint of shame in the way she spoke. I gathered myself,"You know I've never kissed anyone either."

Ellie's head shot towards me,"You serious? You've never kissed anyone?"

Now it was my turn to look at the wall,"No, never, pathetic right."

"No, not at all, Riley" She stared at me with desire.

I didn't realize I had been holding her hand this entire conversation. I raised her hand to kiss it once more. Three soft, slow kisses.

Those kisses sent feelings throughout my whole body. Is this what it feels like to be in love? I layed back. Sighing and feeling overwhelmed. Ellie stared at me and followed me. She threw herself backwards next to me.

Her now at my side. I turned to admire her beauty and found her inches away from me. Her green eyes twinkling. I closed my eyes. Please let me do this Ellie.

I leaned in slowly. I still feel her warm breathe on me. I felt the tip of her nose hit mine. I shifted to the left slighty. I hope I don't fuck this up. I parted my lips. Please don't back away.

I drew closer and closer. Feeling more warmth.

I felt her lips pressed against mine. An explosion of feelings swept throughout me. I kissed her ever so slowly. I felt her kiss me back. God I love her.

My inexperienced lips pressed closer to hers. It was such a short kiss. Ellie drew back. Her cheeks flushed. She smiled at me. "Can I stay for the night?"

My heart exploded with happiness,"Please my love."


End file.
